This invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing, transporting, and releasing a marine anchor and anchor line and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus which greatly simplifies the storage, transportation, and dispensing of such a line and anchor.
It is common in most boats and other marine vessels to carry at least one portable anchor for both planned and emergency use. Although larger ships, boats, and yachts typically have built-in facilities for storing their main anchors and anchor lines, such larger yachts also typically require at least one additional portable anchor and line. The principal problems involved in using such portable anchors are that the anchor and/or anchor line attached thereto is difficult to handle and move, the anchor line is subject to frustrating and dangerous snarls and tangles unless stored with the utmost care; and the bitter end of the anchor line, i.e., the end which is secured to the boat or yacht, is often difficult to locate and separate from the remainder of the anchor line regardless of whether the line is tangled or not.
One of the well-known methods for storing and transporting a portable anchor line and anchor include simply coiling the anchor line. However, coiling does not prevent disorder and tangles in the line, does not help locate the bitter end of the line, and does not facilitate release of the line when the anchor is thrown out. Coiled line also is difficult to transport and store with a heavy anchor or chain attached. Storing and transporting without the anchor attached necessitates removal and reconnection of the anchor.
Alternately, the anchor line can be stored and transported in a rigid or semi-rigid bucket or bag in an attempt to prevent tangles and snarls. However, conventionally known buckets cannot hold the anchor attached to the line, and the anchor, therefore, must be removed after use and reconnected for reuse. Further, the bucket is subject to tipping and spilling, and the bitter end of the line remains covered, unexposed, and unavailable necessitating removal of the line from the bucket prior to its attachment to the vessel. Finally, conventionally known buckets do not facilitate the release of the line at a gradual rate without an operator standing by and paying out the line by hand.